


Okay

by ScarletLily



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletLily/pseuds/ScarletLily
Summary: Forever is overrated.





	Okay

_It's okay_ that I could never had a dream because well, I though I had no time to make a dream come true.

 

_It's okay_ that I let you know the deepest part of my soul and let you see all that I am and all that I am not.

 

_It's okay_ that you brought some hope into my life when hope was lost. Maybe we're not meant to fly, but we don't need it. The disease cut our wings, stole our tomorrow, but it will never take away this new hope.

 

_It's okay_ that we couldn't have forever. Even the sun will die eventually, after all. Maybe we can't understand infinitive, maybe we can't reach the sky but I'm ready to crawl on earth wit you. Forever is overrated.

 

_It's okay_ that when you smile I can't keep my eyes off of you.

 

_It's okay_ that we're not angels of heroes, but just humans trying to survive. Scared to die.

 

_It's okay_ trying to be brave without hiding the fear.

 

You made my life okay. Thank you for that.

 

As the wind blows, the book laying forgotten on the floor in my room, a lonely tear waiting in my eye to fall, I think I'm afraid of dying.

 

Then the wind whispers a promise made long ago.

 

_"Okay, Hazel Grace?"_

 

And I'm not scared anymore.

 

_"Okay"_

 


End file.
